John Flairsou
| sexe = Masculin | conjoint = | parents = Howard Flairsou, Mme Flairsou (selon Don Rosa) Ciccia, Pykerdock (selon Guido Martina) | famille = Flairsou | enfant = | code inducks = RKD | apparition = Décembre 1961 | dans = Pleins gaz | univers = Donald Duck | habite = Donaldville | caractère = Malhonnête | alias = | alias original = | apparence physique = }} John Flairsou (John D. Rockerduck en version originale), parfois appelé Crésus Flairsou, John Gagnesou ou Anatole Pictou dans certaines anciennes traductions, est un canard anthropomorphe de l'univers de Donald Duck. Historique Rival acharné puisqu'il n'avait qu'une idée: devenir l'homme le plus riche du monde ce qui prouvait qu'il ne l'était pas. Picsou qui, lui, l'était, l'accablait d'un mépris condescendant mais tout de même vigilant car on ne savait jamais. Picsou et Flairsou sont souvent entrés en guerre dans divers secteurs industriels. D'ailleurs Flairsou n'était pas tombé de la dernière pluie et, bien souvent, Picsou devait mettre ses méninges à contribution pour faire mordre la poussière à son rival machiavélique. Origines du personnage Dans la première apparition de Flairsou, Picsou et lui se défièrent dans une course de bateau pour savoir lequel produisait la meilleure essence pour moteur. Sa première histoire italienne fut Picsou et les kiwis volants (Zio Paperone e il kiwi volante) de Giampaolo Barosso et Gorgio Bordini, publiée le 1 mars 1963. Par la suite, il deviendra le concurrent récurrent de Picsou dans les histoires italiennes en lieu et place de Gripsou qui n'apparaîtra qu'occasionnellement. left|thumb|Un Flairsou typique. Apparu dans le quatrième épisode de La Jeunesse de Picsou de Don Rosa, il serait né en 1878, et serait donc âgé d'une dizaine d'années de moins que Picsou. Il y est présenté comme un enfant égoïste et capricieux. Si Flairsou fut repris immédiatement par les auteurs italiens, il l'était également par le Studio Program. La première histoire « Studio » avec Flairsou parut en 1964 et s'intitula Picsou boucle le tour du Monde (Around the World in 80 Daze). Elle fut écrite par Dick Kinney, le créateur de Popop Duck, et dessinée par Romano Scarpa. Par la suite, il deviendra un personnage récurrent du Studio Program, se distinguant par ses dépenses fastueuses, au contraire de Picsou. Parallèlement, Flairsou devint un adversaire fréquent de Picsou dans les bandes dessinées des auteurs italiens, tels que Giovan Battista Carpi, Giorgio Cavazzano, Guido Martina et Romano Scarpa. Les deux hommes d'affaires, qui appartenaient au même club des milliardaires de Donaldville, se confrontaient, s'opposaient et s'alliaient parfois. Par un étrange atavisme, les industries des deux financiers rivaux se trouvaient très souvent en compétition directe, qu'il s'agisse de production d'essence pour moteurs, de sodas, de chaînes de fast-food, ou de bien d'autres secteurs industriels. Certaines histoires mettant en scène cette concurrence industrielle entre les deux canards milliardaires constituèrent des satires d'authentiques rivalités économiques entre entreprises multinationales dont s'inspirent les dessinateurs (guerre marketing entre Picpepsi et Flaircola, bataille de labels musicaux pour s'accaparer un chanteur à la mode, etc). Dans la série italienne Les Ultrahéros, il est Roller Dollar (ou Flairsou), membre des Bad-7, un groupe d'individus visant à dominer le monde. En 1975, dans l'histoire Être riches ? Pauvres de nous ! ''(en VO ''Scrooge for a day , code Inducks W BB 23-01), Mark Evanier et Kay Wright décrivent un Flairsou visiblement calqué sur celui de Pleins gaz, sans tenir compte des modifications ultérieures du personnage. Flairsou y est un milliardaire nouvel arrivant à Donaldville, qui se décrit comme "troisième ou quatrième fortune de Donaldville". Il fait évidemment allusion à Balthazar Picsou (n°1), Archibald Gripsou (n°2) et au Duc du Bidon (anciennement n°2, maintenant n°3). Cette version de Flairsou était si différente du Flairsou "modèle standard" que les traducteurs français lui ont attribué le nom différent de John Gagne''sou. Comme Flairsou y est traité comme "nouvel arrivant à Donaldville", on peut considérer que cette histoire est un retour en arrière qui prend place juste avant Pleins gaz, en 1961. Flairsou dans les histoires italiennes thumb|Le Picsou et le Flairsou des auteurs italiens étaient dessinés de manière différente que le Picsou et le Flairsou de Barks (voir plus bas). Flairsou employait quelquefois les Rapetou, Miss Tick ou d'autres criminels pour nuire à son rival et n'hésitait pas à recourir à des méthodes telles que l'espionnage industriel, le kidnapping ou encore le sabotage pour développer ses affaires. Il avait même essayé, dans quelques histoires, de supprimer physiquement Picsou, même si le personnage restait dans l'ensemble beaucoup moins pervers que Gripsou, encore plus fréquemment tenté de recourir au meurtre de son adversaire. Confronté à l'échec, Flairsou, de colère, mangeait son chapeau. Ce gimmick est devenu récurrent dans bon nombre des histoires dans lesquelles il apparaissait. La dernière case de ces bandes dessinées concluait souvent l'épisode sur l'image d'un Flairsou hargneux et trépignant, dévorant son couvre-chef à pleines dents. Cela arrivait aussi à Gripsou, mais moins fréquemment. thumb|left|Le Picsou et le Flairsou de Barks étaient dessinés de manière différente que le Picsou et le Flairsou des auteurs italiens (voir plus haut). Sous la plume des dessinateurs italiens, Flairsou s'est vu doté d'un secrétaire particulier, Lusky. Simple faire-valoir et souffre-douleur de Flairsou à ses débuts, ce personnage a évolué jusqu'à devenir l'âme damnée et le conseiller privilégié de son patron, se montrant parfois plus machiavélique et retors que lui. Le fait qu'il transportait en permanence une poivrière et une salière sur lui, dans le but d'agrémenter le « repas » de Flairsou lorsque ce dernier est contraint de manger son chapeau, constituait l'un des gags récurrents des histoires le mettant en scène. Il lui arrivait également parfois de partager la « collation » de son employeur. Contrairement à Picsou, qui incarnait certaines valeurs liées au travail, à l'effort et à l'honnêteté, Flairsou était dépeint comme un « nouveau riche » snob, parvenu, arrogant, imbu de lui-même et dépensier, aimant exhiber sa fortune. Si Archibald Gripsou pouvait être considéré comme le « frère ennemi » de Picsou, partageant un certain nombre de valeurs avec lui, Flairsou en était l'antithèse complète. À plusieurs reprises, il avait été démontré que si Flairsou considérait Balthazar Picsou comme un rival et un ennemi, il n'entretenait pas spécialement d'inimitié à l'encontre du reste de sa famille, pouvant, à l'occasion, se montrer amical avec Donald, ses neveux ou les autres membres de la lignée de Picsou. Gontran Bonheur avait ainsi été son employé à plusieurs reprises (notamment dans l'histoire originelle Plein gaz). Il semblerait même que Picsou et Flairsou soient apparentés d'une manière ou d'une autre, puisqu'ils ont dans les histoires italiennes une tante en commun, tante Joséphine. Histoire de John Flairsou [[Fichier:06rockerduck.jpg|thumb|Le jeune Flairsou dans La Jeunesse de Picsou.]] Au contraire des auteurs italiens, Don Rosa avait peu utilisé ce personnage, mais il lui avait pourtant donné une ascendance dans La Jeunesse de Picsou. Son père, Howard Flairsou, apparaissait dans l'épisode zéro, Canards, Centimes et Destinée !, comme étant un riche Américain de passage en Écosse en 1877, s'étant enrichi au cours de la ruée vers l'or de 1849. Dans l'épisode quatre, L'Aventurier de la colline de cuivre, il visitait sa mine d'argent de la colline d'Anaconda quand il apercevait le jeune Picsou creusant sa parcelle pleine de cuivre. Contre l'avis de son épouse et de son fils (le fameux Crésus Flairsou), il aida Picsou à gagner sa première fortune minière. D'ailleurs, si Howard Flairsou était à cette occasion décrit comme un homme travailleur et généreux, son épouse était dépeinte comme une snobinarde prétentieuse et son fils, comme un enfant gâté et capricieux, prémices du personnage qu'il deviendra plus tard. Une histoire, parue dans Mickey Parade n 112, racontait l'origine de la fortune de Flairsou. Ce dernier, ayant dilapidé son héritage familial, paria la moitié de la fortune de Picsou — et gagna son pari — ce qui eut pour effet de renflouer ses finances et de faire de lui le « troisième canard le plus riche du monde » (derrière respectivement Picsou et Gripsou). C'était l'une des rares histoires de l'univers de Donald Duck présentant une victoire de Flairsou sur son concurrent. Certaines histoires italiennes faisaient de la famille Flairsou une branche cousine de celle des Picsou. thumb|left|Les parents de Flairsou créés par Guido Martina et Romano Scarpa. La série d'histoires Storia e gloria della dinastia dei paperi (Histoire et gloire de la dynastie Picsou) publiée dans l' année 1970, alla même jusqu'à faire remonter la rivalité entre les deux familles au XIXème siècle. Cette version ne sera cependant pas reprise ultérieurement dans la continuité des personnages. Cette série italienne attribuit à Flairsou un grand-père (Pokerdyck), un père (Pykerdock) et une mère (Ciccia), ce qui fut la première création des parents du canard, bien avant celle de Don Rosa. La série dépeignait en outre Flairsou et Picsou comme ayant exactement le même âge, ce qui peut être contredit par l'aspect physique des personnages, Flairsou semblant nettement plus jeune. Par contre, ils ne sont pas présentés comme parents entre eux (le personnage de la tante Joséphine étant ignoré), mais rien n'est dit contre cette hypothèse non plus. Histoires de famille Les auteurs allemands ont traduit son nom par Emil Erpel. Le nom de Cornélius Écoutum était lui traduit par Erasmus Erpel. Certains fans ont donc cru que Flairsou appartenait à la famille Écoutum. Pour expliquer ce lien de parenté, certains fans ont pensés que le père de Cornélius avait eut un autre enfant, une fille, qui s'était mariée à un Flairsou. Cependant, si on suit cette optique, Cornélius et John n'ont plus le même nom de famille en version française... Cette hypothèse a été reprise dans l'arbre allemand Der Stammbaum der Duck, qui insère officiellement Flairsou comme le descendant d'un Écoutum. Il est parfois considéré comme le cousin de Picsou, ayant en commun avec lui une tante, Joséphine. Pour expliquer ce lien incongru de parenté, plusieurs hypothèses ont été émises. Selon l'une des plus en vogue, Quinquagésime McPicsou serait l'époux de Joséphine, qui serait la sœur de Pokerdyck. Cela ferait donc de Joséphien la grand-tante des deux milliardaires. On lui a attribué des neveux, Arsène Flairsou, Riky Flairsou, George, Patrick et Simeon Flairsou. Ce qui laisse donc supposer qu'il ait un frère ou une sœur. En coulisses thumb|left|Le neveu de Flairsou.John Flairsou a été créé en 1961 dans l'histoire Pleins gaz par Carl Barks (qui ne l'avait utilisé qu'une seule fois) et publiée pour la première fois dans le Walt Disney's Comics and Stories n 255. Il était, surtout dans les histoires italiennes, le principal rival de Picsou. Son nom d'origine faisait référence à John D. Rockfeller, milliardaire et magnat du pétrole américain. Il y a de nombreuses histoires se passant il y a des siècles comportant des sosies de Flairsou, qui pourraient etre ses ancetres, comme par exemple Flairsou Drake ou Rockius Duckius. Cela arrive aussi à Picsou, qui a des similarités avec Picsou de Picpestas, Picsou-chah Ier, Piqueducat... Voir aussi La galerie d'images entièrement consacrée à John Flairsou. el:Τζων Ρόμπαξ it:Rockerduck en:John D. Rockerduck Catégorie:Ennemi de Balthazar Picsou Catégorie:Personnage créé par Carl Barks Catégorie:Riche Catégorie:Personnage de La Jeunesse de Picsou Catégorie:Personnage récurrent Catégorie:Personnage américain Catégorie:Famille Flairsou Catégorie:Méchant Catégorie:Ennemi de Fantomiald Catégorie:Personnage masculin Catégorie:Personnage Catégorie:Canard Catégorie:Personnage créé en 1961 Catégorie:Voleur Catégorie:Membre du Club des milliardaires Catégorie:Famille Ecoutum Catégorie:Adulte